


The 12 Ficlets of Christmas, Day 3: I want a unicorn for Christmas...not really.

by hgleiser



Series: Wrong Direction [17]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgleiser/pseuds/hgleiser
Summary: Jenson takes Sebastian's answer to "what do you want for Christmas" literally and things go both worse and better than either of them expect.  Rated teen for swearing.  This one's for my beta A., who wanted some Sebson.





	

“I wasn’t being serious.”

Jenson frowned. “Then why did you answer me with your serious face?”

“I always use my serious face when I’m cleaning. It’s a serious job getting your chocolate fingerprints off of every cabinet handle in the kitchen.” Sebastian wagged a finger at him. “I’m your boyfriend, not your maid.”

“Despite my best efforts at choosing a Halloween costume for you.”

Sebastian’s cheeks flushed. “I don’t want to talk about it. What I do want to talk about is why the hell half the couch is being taken up by a giant pink unicorn.”

“You asked for it.” Jenson shrugged and sat down next to Sebastian, placing the unicorn on Sebastian’s lap with a cheeky grin. “And you know I’ll do anything for you because I love you soooo much...” He kissed Sebastian’s cheek.

Sebastian, however, was unmoved and continued to glare at the unicorn’s plastic doe-eyed expression. “I said I wasn’t being serious.”

“Bah humbug to you too. I try to get you the biggest and cuddliest unicorn in England and this is the thanks I get.”

“I was being sarcastic. Honestly.”

_And that’s why I did it,_ thought Jenson.  _But you try explaining to the shop assistant that you’re a gay man in your thirties wanting to buy a unicorn to deliberately annoy your boyfriend and see how it works out for you._ As if the experience hadn’t been awkward enough, he remembered with a grimace, the unicorn was large enough that he’d had to carry it under one arm from the shop to the car park while several people who had recognized him stared in disbelief.  _The things I do for love…_

“Were you?”

Sebastian pushed the unicorn into Jenson’s lap. “Do you really think I’d ask for something like this?”

“I thought everyone loved stuffed animals they could hug. Come off it, Seb, you love hugs.”

“I’ve developed an allergy to them again.” Sebastian wrinkled his nose, trying to force himself to sneeze, and instead ended up sniffling unconvincingly. “I can’t stand them, so if you make it hug me...”

Jenson quickly wrapped the unicorn’s front legs and his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders. “Too late!”

“I hate you so much right now.” Sebastian tried to squirm out of both his and its embrace but only succeeded in making Jenson laugh until tears filled his eyes. “And I hate unicorns.”

“You don’t mean that, Seb,” he said gently, deciding to try a bit of reverse psychology to soften him up. “You’re too sweet. You’ve never hated anything or anyone.”

Sebastian’s face turned a deeper shade of red. “I’ve never thought of myself as sweet, but…yeah.”

“Not me, then?”

“Never you.”

“And what about unicorns?”

Sebastian sighed. “I don’t hate unicorns. Happy now?”

“Not quite. I think you should apologize to her.”

“Her?”

“I thought she looked like a girl, yes. Say you’re sorry and you take back everything you said.”

“I can’t fucking believe I’m having to apologize to a unicorn.”

Jenson feigned shock. “Language! Not in front of a lady!”

“Ugh, fine.” Sebastian awkwardly patted the unicorn on the head. “I take it all back. I’m sorry. Can I go now?”

“Nope. I’m enjoying this! Now give her a hug.”

“You’re taking this too far.”

“It’s not like I’m asking you to pose for pictures with her. Hurry up and give her a hug, I’ve got to go to the shops with Mark to find Fernando a few last minute things. Do you think he needs edible underwear? I’m torn between it and the chocolates shaped like cocks with cream filling...”

Sebastian fought the urge to throw up and buried his face in the unicorn’s mane. “Go. Away.”

“Awwww, there you go!” Jenson wriggled away from him and stood up. “Just hug it out. I’ll be back later.”

As soon as he was sure Jenson was well out of earshot, Sebastian lifted his head and sighed. “You smell like him.” He’d come to love all the smells that told him Jenson was near—lemon muffins at breakfast, soap when he’d had a shower, sweat when they made love, cologne when they held each other—and found them the most comforting when he was nervous or upset. Hiding his face when he needed to cry was more than not wanting to upset Jenson; it was his chance to quietly inhale the scent of his skin until the world around him disappeared and reappeared with more sense than it had made before. “I can’t hate you.”

The idea occurred to him to later hide the unicorn in Kimi’s bed and pretend he had no idea how it got there, but for reasons he wondered if only he could understand he stretched out on the sofa and hugged it to his chest with a sleepy smile. “But if you snore louder than me while I’m asleep, this arrangement is over.”


End file.
